The purpose of the proposed research is to further characterize the nature and magnitude of late radiation damage due to X-ray therapy for ringworm of the scalp. A third survey is in progress of a population of 3,600 children with Tinea capitis in the period 1940 to 1959, 2,200 of whom received X-ray therapy. The survey consists of a health questionnaire to subjects with diagnostic confirmation of tumors and other significant conditions from medical sources. A clinical evaluation of a subsample of irradiated and unirradiated subjects will be undertaken, which will include tumor, hair, visual and audio examinations. Major health effects will be related to dose and temporal patterns of occurrence.